


Touches

by SenkiroWolf



Series: McGenji Week 2016 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McGenji Week, just these two being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: There were different kinds of touches but they all mattered in the end. Jesse and Genji knew that.
McGenji Week 2016





	

The infirmary was empty, which was an odd occurrence. Jesse glanced around, holding a mug of coffee for Angela. The pair were like siblings since joining Overwatch and it was ritual for Jesse to bring his sis some morning coffee when she pulled all-nighters.

Setting the coffee on the messy desk, Jesse glanced around the room. “Angie?” He glanced a door shut on the far side of the room and walked towards it, hand ready to open it when it opened from the other side.

The person that walked out was _not_ Angela. The machine that walked out paused as Jesse stood in its way. “Er, hello there. Is Dr. Ziegler in?”

The machine seemed to regard him, though he could not tell. “She is in the room.” The voice was masculine and human sounding with just a small candance of metallic resonance. The omnic pushed past Jesse rather rudely.

“Now told on a tick-” He grabbed the machine’s wrist and was immediately thrown off and into the wall.

_“Do not touch me!”_ The omnic snarled and stalked out of the room, leaving Jesse in a dent on the wall in shock.

…

Jesse had learned from Angela that the omnic, was not in fact an omnic, but a cyborg named Genji. He was very volatile when it came to being touched.

The cowboy felt he had to make up for having made the guy uncomfortable. He grabbed some whiskey from his secret stash that Gabriel did _not_ know about and walked to where the cyborg's room was.

He stood there for a moment before knocking on the door. 

A minute passed. He knocked again.

Another minute passed.

Jesse sighed and was about to leave when the door cracked open just an inch or two, revealing that faceplate that glowed green.

“Heya, Genji yeah? I feel like we got off on the wrong foot. I'm sorry for touching ya without permission. And I wanted to properly introduce myself.” He held out his hand and gave a bright smile. “Name's Jesse McCree. You can call me Jesse or McCree if you'd prefer.”

There was a moment of silence where Jesse expected the door to just be shut in his face, but Genji opened the door a little wider. “I am...sorry for my behavior. You did not know of my...distastes.” Genji reached forward and took the cowboy's hand.

Jesse was surprised to feel warmth from the cyborg's fingers and palm. “I brought a bottle of my favorite, if you'd like to enjoy it together?” His hand retracted and he held up the bottle of whiskey.

The faceplate showed no emotion as the cyborg took a moment to respond. “I do not eat or drink with others. I prefer not to show my appearance. But thank you for the offer.” He nodded his head in a bow and went to shut the door.

Jesse let the cyborg do so and let out a breath. “Well that was interesting.”

…

The pair become close after a while. Genji never removes his faceplate and Jesse never asks.

Jesse is in his room, a small vacation that Gabe forced upon him. It's past noon and he hasn't made way to be out of his bed, falling back onto it every time he tries to get up.

A small knock sounds at his door and he grumbles that it's open. He hears it slide open and shut. No footsteps approach, which clues to him that it is his friend, Genji.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Gen?” The cowboy looks up past his messy bangs and sees his friend carrying a tray of food.

“Thought we could have lunch together.” Jesse has begun to learn the other's mannerisms, since he never sees expressions and he looks nervous, like he is scared of the outcome of this invitation.

Jesse doesn't want to scare his friend off, so he acts natural and smiles. “Yeah sure. What's cooking, good looking?” He tries to make it seem like they've done this before. Like he's seen Genji's face when he never has.

The cyborg pauses before walking over and setting the large tray on the end of the bed that Jesse is not sprawled upon. “I do not know what it is called. Reinhardt made it and it was some complicated German word.” 

“Well a lot of those words are unusually long.” He laughed and started sorting out the food as Genji sat opposite him. The cyborg reached up and touched the back of his head, Jesse glanced down to the food.

“He does love cooking though, doesn't he?” The voice doesn't have as much metallic resonance as it usually does but the cowboy feels the movements are not yet done so he keeps his gaze averted.

“It's always meat and potatoes though.” He sees Genji's hands grabbing for food and finally looks up.

He is greeted by the prettiest sight he has ever laid eyes on.

The man’s face is covered with small and large scars alike, but his eyebrows are prominent and black matching his now revealed hair. His bottom jaw is metal and have synthetic teeth and lips along with it, but his top lip is being gnawed on lightly in nervousness.

Jesse's eyes finally connect with his friend's eyes and he starts biting his own lip as those gray-brown eyes gaze at him with worry.

“Well now, we need some drinks darlin’. You didn't grab any.” He gave his usual cheery grin and got up to grab some water for them both.

Genji's eyes were full of surprise and Jesse never thought he'd see this man so expressive. “You have no words?”

“Words for what? Your face? Many. And believe me, they are all positive.” Those particular words seem to make the cyborg's face flush. “Can I…?”

A slow nod. Jesse's fingers rose and traced the side of his friend's face. The skin was soft even over the scars and the metal jaw was surprisingly warm. The fingers travelled upward, over high cheekbones and his powerful brow up into that soft raven black hair.

“Holy shit. My hair feels like straw compared to yours.” Genji let out a soft laugh, not obscured by the visor for once.

“Jesse, can we eat now? I'm hungry.”

A laugh. “Of course, darlin’.”

…

The pair was sitting on the roof of the base the first time their lips touched. Genji's mask was off and so was Jesse's hat.

“So, darlin’, I've been thinking.” Jesse sat up a little more.

“Oh? This ought to be good.” Genji teased him softly, nudging his side.

A snort left the cowboy. “We've been friends for a little over a year? I...I wanted to tell you that, I uh…”

Genji let out a groan and tugged the cowboy down to his level, lips pressing against each other. “You take too long to talk cowboy. Now just shut up and keep kissing me.”

Jesse made a chuckle in his throat, but kissed him right back. “Hope ya know you're the best thing I ever have touched.” The cowboy's fingers threaded through the black silk hair.

“Same to you cowboy.”


End file.
